


[null]

by sunlightCatcher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Deviant!Connor, Gen, hank is a Sad Man, im a Sad Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightCatcher/pseuds/sunlightCatcher
Summary: The smell of metal intensifies. Connor wonders how many people have died in this alley. He feels cold, but he knows it's not because of the temperature."Please," he begs, and he lets the fear show. The man looks surprised. He didn't expect Connor to beg.He shoots anyway.





	[null]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mah fuckin discord homies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mah+fuckin+discord+homies).



The Michigan snow is cold on his skin, but he shuts out the feeling, shuts out everything. His mission is to catch this drug dealer and that's exactly what he's going to do. He follows the man through the streets, pedestrians watching in awe as the man runs into an alley that smells just a little too _metallic_ for Connor's newly self-determined tastes. The irony of an android finding something too metallic is not lost on him.

Nevertheless, Connor follows the man with the sunken-in eyes into the darkness, buildings on either side of him blocking out what little sunlight has made its way through the clouds. Hank's voice comes through on the radio, telling him not to go, to wait for backup, and Connor shuts it out. He doesn't need backup, he's done this a thousand times, what's a drug dealer to an android?

The man reaches for his gun, but not before Connor pulls out his own. The man smiles, something about him suggests a coyote, and his teeth are yellow and his sunken-in brown eyes convey an emotion that Connor recognises in androids on the verge of self-destruction or worse, murder. Connor isn't afraid. He's a cop, and a good one. He's done this song and dance enough times that he almost forgets he's in danger. This is just what he does.

An error message comes in - his systems have detected an inaccurate assessment of danger. In human terms, he's getting cocky. Forgetting how to feel fear. Funny, he spent all this time learning how to and he's still the stone cold bastard he was made to be.

No. That's not true. He's not the same as he was. He chooses who he is now. He chooses to be a cop, to put himself in danger, and to protect the people of Detroit. That isn't CyberLife, that's him. The thought of CyberLife makes something inside him hurt in a way he can't quite define. A flash of blue-

In the split second that he's distracted, the man pulls out his gun and holds it to Connor's head. Everything goes quiet.

"Don't shoot," Connor says calmly, holding his hands behind his head. "My partner will arrive any second now, and he is not a man to be reckoned with. It is in your best interest to put down the weapon."

He's too calm. The man looks him straight in the eye, the way humans often do. Connor knows what that look means. They're trying to figure out if he's really alive. The only way out is to convince this man of his humanity. If he can't...

The smell of metal intensifies. Connor wonders how many people have died in this alley. He feels cold, but he knows it's not because of the temperature.

"Please," he begs, and he lets the fear show. The man looks surprised. He didn't expect Connor to beg.

He shoots anyway.

The bullet flies through Connor's skull before he even has time to analyse it. His vital systems send him hundreds of alerts. His thoughts are all scrambled, his vision is gone, all he can hear is a constant ringing and he can't stand it.

And then he hears Hank.

"Hank? Hank, are you there? I seem to have sustained damage."

Hank arrives on the scene, and Connor is on the ground and the snow around him is tinted blue. "Connor! Connor, can you hear me?"

"Hank? Hank, are you there? I seem to have sustained damage."

"I-I'm here, kid, it's okay."

"Hank? Hank, are you there? I seem to have sustained damage."

"Shit."

"Hank? Hank, are you there? I seem to have sustained damage."

No shit, Hank thinks. He's never heard of an android repeating the same phrase ad nauseum before shutting down. Then again, he doesn't really know much about them. The kid's eyes are open, but there's no recognition in them; Connor isn't seeing anything. Fuck and shit.

"Listen, kid, I don't know what's happening to you right now, but-"

"Hank? Hank, are you there? I seem to have sustained damage."

"Yeah, yeah I know, tell me what I need to do to fuckin' fix you."

"Hank? Hank, are you there? I seem to have sustained damage."

Hank's visibly weeping now, and he doesn't care if he looks like a fool. He hears a siren, realises backup has finally come. Too fuckin' late.

"What's happening?" asks a familiar voice. Tina Chen.

"He's repeating the same shit over and over... I don't know if he can even hear me," Hank says, a few more tears falling into the Windows-error-screen-blue snow.

"He can," says Tina. "I've seen this before. His android brain's been compromised, he can't articulate, so he's replaying the last things he said before his language program shut down. If he's still talking, a bit of him is still alive. You should talk to him. These are his last moments."

With this new information, Hank reaches out and holds Connor's hand. God, he's so cold, his thermal regulator must have died already. "Kid, I'm here, I'm not leaving you."

"Hank, I'm scared," Connor says, and the words mingle with static. "I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared."

"I know you are, son," says Hank. "Shit Tina, how long's he got?"

"Hard to say," Tina whispers. "Could be minutes, could be hours. Depends how much of him was damaged. I hate to say it, but it looks like he's closer to the minutes end of the spectrum."

"Goddamnit," Hank isn't ready to lose another son. "Connor, are you still there? Talk to me, son."

Connor doesn't talk for a long time and Hank fears the worst until: "I like dogs."

Hank looks at Tina, confused. Tina just shrugs.

"I like dogs. Hank, I'm scared. I like dogs. Hank? Hank, are you there? I seem to have sustained damage. I like dogs. Hank? Hank, are you there? Hank, I'm scared. I like dogs. I seem to have sustained damage. Hank, I-"

And then there's nothing. Hank closes Connor's eyes, he can't bear to see them like that. The kid's still cold, colder than he's ever known any android to be, even in the snow.

"I'm sorry, Hank," says Tina. Hank doesn't reply. If he talks now he'll cry and no-one wants to see an old man bawl over a dead android. The kid's face is losing its colour - literally, his synthetic skin is being switched off. He looks even more dead now.

Hank tastes something bitter inside his mouth as he looks at Connor's lifeless form. Fuck, it should have been him. Not Connor. Connor was so young, so full of life, and he loved life so intensely. He loved Sumo and tadpoles and the weird bugs that appeared in the summer. He loved exotic fish and babushka dolls. He knew all the friendly neighbourhood cats by name. He didn't deserve this.

What's he supposed to do now? He can't just go home like nothing's happened and sit in his empty house while Sumo whines for a Connor that doesn't exist anymore because fucking CyberLife discontinued the RK800 series.

And then there's nothing.

And then there's nothing.

~~And then there's nothing.~~

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sad connor play despacito  
> wait no he ded


End file.
